Undercover Popstar
by AudiannaMaslow
Summary: Martina Stoessel. Famous pop star. Smart. Funny. Beautiful. Adored by all. Amber McKenzie. Nerdy nobody. Smart. Geeky. Socially awkward. Hated by all. How can they be the same person? -More to the summary but running out of characters :(-
1. I Hate Them

**Amber's P.O.V:**

"Don't look at me again, whore." James growls as he throws me against the lockers. I wince in pain. His friends laugh, and they storm off. I pick myself up, but almost immediately get back down again. My ankle throbs, it must have been twisted in the process. I hobble over to a bench. I sigh in relief as the pressure is taken off my ankle. Good job today we break up for summer holidays. Then we go back for finals and then it's prom. I won't be attending.

A new fear washes over me. If my ankle is sprained or bruised, what will I do? I can't wear an ankle cast on stage! Maybe until it gets better I can just stand still. Or sit on a prop or be carried. Something. I hate them for doing this to me. I mean, I'm pretty, I think, smart. If you get to know me I am a funny and caring person.

I just don't understand. Maybe it's because I'm such a goody two shoes and I always come top. I smile to myself. If only they knew. A few girls from my class came running down the hall. "OMG, I can't believe you got us tickets!" one of them says, jumping up and down. Another one speaks up, "And backstage passes!" A girl I recognise as Kayla, jumps up and down with them. They scream together, and Kayla shouts, "I can't believe we're meeting Martina Stoessel!"

I almost burst out laughing. That's how funny I find it when people get excited to meet my perfect self. Yes. If you haven't already figured it out, me, Amber McKenzie, the school geek, is a secret popstar. Shall I tell you how this all came to be?

I grew up with a passion for singing. And I was amazing. Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be a popstar. I was singing one day, and Simon Cowell was driving past. Yes, THE Simon Cowell. Anyway, he heard me, offered to make me famous, and yeah. I didn't want all of the attention, so I went under a different name: Martina Stoessel. Back home I was Amber McKenzie.

I used to be popular. Well, popular enough to have friends. I got so worried about revealing myself that I began stuttering and being socially awkward. That's how I came to be nobody. Then, the band Big Time Rush started bullying me. Yeah. Don't believe what you read in the magazines, about them being sweet and supporting anti-bullying. It's all lies.

I sigh, and get up and hobble to my mom's car. I throw myself in. She looks at me concerned. "What happened now, sweetie?" she asks, sighing. My mom's tried to stop them, but with poor results. "James slammed me into a locker and I twisted my ankle." I say, smiling sadly.

"I wish they'd stop. What are you going to do about your tour?" she asks as she drives. I don't answer for a while. "I don't know. Just stand still or just not move my legs, I guess." I shrug.

"Well, okay then. I already packed for you. We're heading straight to the tour bus. Oh, and I have some news." she says the last part in a very serious tone. So serious I stop looking at my hands and look at her. "What is it?" I ask. Has Simon cut me off? No, he couldn't have, I'm too great a singer to lose, that's what Simon said. Ha, 'Simon says'. I'm such a kid. My mother stops the car, since we're at the tour bus place.

"You're touring with Big Time Rush." she says taking a hold of my hands. I freeze. No. No, no, no, no, no. I burst into tears. My mother holds me close and mutters soothing words into my ears, but it won't help me. Nothing can help me. My mother held me at arms length, hands on my shoulders. "Listen, you are going to go on that tour and enjoy yourself. You are not Amber McKenzie on this tour, okay? You are Martina Stoessel, singing sensation! When you go on that tour, you act like you would as Martina, got it?" she says. I nod, tears still streaming down my face.

She kisses me goodbye, and I head to the tour bus, with my face and name on it. I used to the travel. Imagine if I was travel sick? Haha. I step inside, and shove all of my stuff in the drawers of the bedroom. I sit on the sofa, and put my head in my hands. What am I going to do? I sigh. Mom's right. I am Martina Stoessel on this tour.

Big Time Rush are not going to ruin this for me.


	2. Meeting Big Time Rush: Nice Version

**Amber's P.O.V**

I go into the bedroom and take off my wig. Instead of having a wig for being Martina, I have a wig for being myself. It's weird, I know. At least we have separate tour buses. Although my manager did tell me we could stop over at each other's tour buses. To get to know each other. Ew.

I got dressed into this. I look at my watch. 3:45. We should be leaving at 4:00 or something. I can't _wait _to meet them. Note the sarcasm.

Finally, the bus doors close and we're about to start moving. That's when they open again and I see 5 boys and Simon Cowell. "I know, but it will make it easier for us all. You'll have to share a tour bus with Martina." Simon says to the boys. The breath hitches in my throat. Spend 6 weeks with Big Time Rush? I start breathing deeply.

I remember what my mother said. She's right. I am no longer Amber McKenzie. I am Martina Stoessel. I don't know anything about these boys, and vice versa. Try to get along with them. See the real them. But every time I think about them being sweet, their harsh words, and fists, take over my mind. They are about to turn around to get on the bus, so I rush to the bedroom. That's why there was a big room with 5 beds. I'm so stupid.

I should wait a bit, pretend I was still unpacking. I rush to the mirror and check my outfit. I really look different. But this is the real me. The pretty, funny, smart me. In a way, I'm really an undercover nerd. The nobody me is really an act. Apart from the smart bit.

I should go out now. I take a deep breath, and peek into the spyhole. Yes, there is a spyhole on the bedroom door. Maybe so I don't walk in on anyone changing or something. Yep, they're unpacking. I should wait a bit. For some reason, I noticed them fully.

James' Bieber-Like hair, his bright hazel eyes. Dustin's brown eyes and his beard. Kendall's brown eyebrows but he has blonde hair. Logan's style. Carlos' bright eyes and cheeky grin. Why am I noticing this all now? I had plenty of time to notice it at school. Maybe it was because I was always looking down and trying to avoid them. They head to the living room area, so I unlock my door and slowly make my way through the room. Like a secret spy.

I realise how stupid I might look, so I start moving normally, but a little slower. I'm shaking. Stop, I tell myself, you are Martina Stoessel. Everything will be fine! I take a deep breath and walk into the living room.

James jumps up to greet me. "Hi, I'm James Maslow. Nice to meet you." he says, shaking my hand. I smile, put on my fake accent and say, "You too. I'm Martina." The rest of the boys come up and introduce themselves. I smile at each and every one of them. I'm not nervous anymore. They're actually really nice when they're not beating me or calling me names.

We all sit down on the sofas and chat. "So, what's it like going to an all girls boarding school?" James asks.

"It's not pillow fights and gossip, if that's what you mean." I say back. James chuckles. "What's it like going to a mixed gender school?" I ask them.

"It's not all romance and football, if that's what you mean." Logan teases. I smirk at him. These guys are actually quite funny. Carlos suggests watching a movie, and we all agree. There's a bit of a fight about which movie though. "Anchorman!" Logan shouts. Kendall huffs, and rolls his eyes. "No! I want to watch Toy Story!" he says. Carlos just sends me a 'get used to it' look. Yes, there is a look for that.

I chuckle. Then I see a movie I love. "Hey guys, what about Carrie?" I say. They all look at me. Dustin blushes. I ask him why, and he replies with, "It has... girl problems... in it," he mumbles. I burst out laughing, throwing myself down on the couch. It's so funny that it's hard to breath, and tears roll down my cheeks. Girl problems? HA.

The rest of them start laughing. Dustin just looks embarrassed, and looks down. I stop laughing, after a decade or something, and go over to him. "Don't worry, you can just cover your face with a pillow at that." I say, chuckling. He looks up again and smiles. I offer him my hand. He takes it and I sit him on the couch with a pillow. Then I slot the movie in and sit down on the other empty sofa. I wait for someone to sit down next to me. I can tell they don't want to be the first to, because that might mean they like me or something. I don't know. Boy logic.

**Carlos' P.O.V **

We all want to sit next to her, but we don't want to make the first move. Maybe we all like her because she reminds us of Amber so much. There's no denying it. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes and perfectly formed teeth. She could be Amber's twin.

I really want to sit next to her. There's only one space left on the couch she's on. There's only one way to settle this.

Thumb war.


	3. Epic Thumb War

**Carlos' P.O.V**

Me, Logan, Kendall and James shut the kitchen door. We grab a pen and some paper, and write our names in a list. "Thumb war. Whoever wins will sit next to Martina, okay?" I say. They all nod and we get into positions. I am the first.

First up is James.

We get into the positions and say together, "1,2,3,4, I declare a thumb war." and we're off. Our joined hands lift in the air as we battle it out. James almost gets my thumb, but I manage to move it just in time.

But it isn't that quick James grabs my thumb and holds it down for 3 seconds.

"BOOM!" he shouts in my face. What...? I lost... which means I have to beat Logan and Kendall. Here we go.

We battle it out long and hard. There is even a time when Kendall farts to throw us off the game. Let me tell you, Kendall noises are one thing, but Kendall smells are something else. Loud, deadly and unavoidable. It sticks to everything and moves around until it starts to dwindle away. They are extremely powerful.

This thumb war is now serious if Kendall just farted.

**Amber's P.O.V**

Why do they have to take so long? What are they doing anyway? I heard a noise and some coughs. They're either having a war of some sort or smashing baby powder bottles. Not that we even have baby powder. At least, I don't think we do...

I ignore them and focus my attention back on my phone. Same old stuff. Selfies, updates in relationships, bitchy people doing bitchy things. I sigh and turn off my phone. Nothing is interesting anymore. I look over at Dustin. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and he's texting rapidly on his phone. I shrug off whatever he's doing and go back to watching the adverts on the TV.

**Dustin's P.O.V**

'I can't believe what you did to her.' Jade texts me. I furrow my eyebrows and start texting back. My fingers move swiftly across the buttons. When I'm finally finished, about a decade later, I think about what she's doing interfering anyway.

'Look, I know it was bad, but she so deserves it. Such a goody two shoes. She's asking for it, with her stutter and shy personality. It's so annoying! I wish you'd stop trying to interfere with it! It's my business and the boys, nobody else's, so just stay out of it!' I text. Why can't she just stop?! I don't interfere with her business, so why does she get to?

**Jade's P.O.V**

Dustin really annoyed me saying that. Poor Amber! Dustin wouldn't hurt me or any of my friends. So why beat a young girl and bully her? I love Dustin and all, but to go as far as hurt someone for doing their homework and trying to pass exams to go to college to get a good job? It's madness. I know he thinks he's got everything he could want and he's living the perfect life, but that could change.

I just wish he doesn't change to much. I don't want fame to change him. It's happened to many times. The celebrities you fall in love with become spoilt and air-headed. Then they get plastic surgery or change their image, and suddenly they're not the same person anymore.

I really hope that doesn't happen to Dustin. I can't lose him to that crowd.


	4. Suspicious

**Amber's P.O.V**

I wake up feeling a bit too happy. I don't know why. I guess because a day as Martina is always fun, and it makes me happy. I take a shower, making sure to thoroughly wash my hair, because we have a signing today. I get out and put a towel around me. I head back to my bedroom and dry my hair. It's still a little wet, but I decide it'll dry off naturally.

I brush my hair and style it into this. I take a minute to figure out what I'm wearing. What?! A girl always has to look good, but a famous girl needs to dress correctly; look cute, fit their music/dance/whatever style, and be likeable. It's a lot harder in this world than you think.

I settle on this, which is one of my favourite outfits. I do my makeup; mascara, lipgloss and all that, and head to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I walk in, I see Kendall preparing what looks to be pancakes. "Hey." I say, sitting down.

"Hey." he says, cooking. We're silent for a moment. I just watch him cook. It's not an awkward silence at all.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I am so happy. Last night, I was the one who sat next to Martina. I DID NOT CHEAT when we did the thumb war. It was an... accident... when I farted. But it worked, because I won. Besides, my quick-thinking helped me. People have learned not to try to steal my food, that's all I'm saying.

I really like Martina. She's a funny person, and beautiful. I love her dark brown eyes, her amazing laugh and her gorgeous smile. She reminds me of Amber.

I never really liked to bully Amber. She's very pretty and nice. I used to catch her in the halls with friends, laughing and talking. Blushing when guys complimented her. She was an innocent girl, and she had something about her that made you want to get to know her. I never really talked to Amber, I was too busy with my own crowd to meet her.

She became stuttery and shy when she was 15. I understood. She was probably going through a tough time, when you're 15 your hormones are usually all over the place and you become distant. But with Amber it kind of stuck. I think she's having a harder time dealing with it. And we were targeting her because of that. It's horrible. I know I'm a monster. No-one can try and persuade me otherwise.

What we did was horrible. I hate myself for doing it. When we walked away after bullying her, I always turned back and mouthed 'I'm sorry', but she never got it. She was always crying. One day, I know she'll see those words, and toss them in the trash. She'll never forgive us and I don't blame her.

She was funny, smart, pretty. And we broke her.

A new thought occurs to me. Amber and Martina are scarily alike. They're like the same person. They can't be, can they?

I shrug off the thought and finish cooking. I dish up, adding syrup and sugar to both our pancakes. I hand it to her. "Thanks. It looks delicious!" she says. She sounded like Amber.

"You're welcome." I say, sitting down next to her. We eat in silence. I think more. As I'm cleaning up, I look at Martina properly. Nice eyes, cute nose, soft lips. She looks just like Amber.

What if that's Amber? No, I think, that's impossible. They probably just look the same. Yeah, that's it. I mean, there are at least 7 people in the world that look similar to you. I know I've seen people that look like the boys. I settle on that.

But I'm still suspicious. I need to investigate.

_**A/N: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, Kendall's starting to get suspicious! You think he'll find it out? Review! Share! DO WHATEVER! Byeeee!**_


	5. Signing Part 1

**Amber's P.O.V**

We're heading to the signing now. When we arrive, I'm glad I wore this, because loads of other people are wearing this style. I need to show my fans that I'm like them. Good for publicity and, well, popularity.

Kendall looked out as we're driving and takes a deep breath. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me, nervous. "I don't like small spaces. I'm kind of claustrophobic." he says, panic filling his voice. I hug him. "Don't worry. Hold onto my hand, okay?" I say as the tour bus doors open. I take his hand, put on my best smile, and we make our way through the crowd.

I make sure our joined hands stay hidden. I really don't need drama from the press. We head inside through the back and I immediately see all of the fans. They're carrying T-shirts, CD's, Books, loads of stuff.

I can't wait. But for now, we still have about 2 hours because although there are loads of fans already lined up, the signing doesn't actually start until 9:00. We head to a room with snacks, which Kendall heads to, of course, and a big sofa and TV.

I turn on the TV to find us all over the news. Big Time Rush's 24/Seven album release. My recent visit to the hospital. Then it's over.

I remember when I visited the hospital. For the terminally ill kids who did Make-A-Wish and wished to meet me. It really touched my heart, knowing that they could've wished for anything else much better, but they wished for me. I remember one of them, a little girl called Jodie. She was only 6 years old. She said, "When I'm in heaven, I want to be just like you. You won't know who I am, none of you will, but up there, I'll be a shining star."

I said back to her, "You'll be the most beautiful shiny star anyone's ever seen." Then, she pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "Te quiero," which I almost cried at. I whispered it back to her, and then left. Later that night, she died. I sent condolences to the family, which famous people often do. But I also personally paid for her funeral. Her family was very grateful to me. She just moved me so much.

I also did that because I know how they must feel. They're probably still grieving now. I know I would be.

I switch the TV to a cartoons channel. I laugh; even though it's a kid's show it's actually quite funny.

**James' P.O.V**

I got a bit jealous when I saw Kendall and Martina holding hands. Do they like each other? I mean, why should I care anyway? I'm not going to get with Martina. I'm not interested in a relationship right now.

But maybe I do want to get with Martina. She's gorgeous; I love her figure. She looks like someone who could actually commit in a relationship. Who would love me for James Maslow, and not James-from-Big-Time-Rush. Too many people have liked me for that. That's how tough it is being famous. You can't really trust anyone anymore, because they're either looking for drama to get attention from the press, or they want to get higher celebrity statuses by using people.

Martina's a real girl. She doesn't always go on her phone. She does stuff other girls would find embarrassing, like laugh really loud and roll onto the sofa, or just hang out in some pyjamas. She wakes up in the morning a bit groggy and tired, and she doesn't take those fake Selfies. You know, where they do themselves up then pretend they've just gotten up. I don't know why people do that. It's so annoying.

I stand by Kendall, who is shovelling food in his mouth like always. "What do you think of Martina?" I ask casually.

"She's nice. And an eater. She ate like half of my popcorn last night!" Kendall exclaims, putting what looks like a marshmallow/strawberry cross in his mouth. I pull a face as I try one too. It's horribly soft and juicy. It's like eating a marshmallow drenched in juice.

"So, do you like her?" I ask again, raising an eyebrow. Kendall's eyes look at me. I chuckle. He has those Marshberry/Strawmallow's stuffed in his mouth, making his cheeks bulge. I wait for him to eat it all.

"Yeah, she's really nice. I like her." he says. He grabs a few more snacks then sits down on the couch beside Martina. Kendall offers her some strawberries dipped in cream, and she accepts. He feeds it to her. I frown. They act like a couple. They would be great together. But our names sound better together; 'James and Martina'. We could Jartina or Mames. I sigh. Why am I so attracted to people when I don't want a relationship?

I shrug off the feeling I got when Kendall and Martina did couple-like things, and chat with Dustin for a bit. It's probably nothing. I won't worry about it.


	6. Signing Part 2

**Amber's P.O.V**

It's finally time to start the signing. I take my seat as last in line for the signings. I look out at the doors. It's overcrowded with people screaming and singing 'Windows Down' and one of my songs, 'In My Own World,'

The guards outside are trying to calm the crowd down. Because let's face it. If you let millions of screaming girls into this hall, we'll be devoured. They'll rip us apart, slowly and painfully. In fact, next week you might find part of my hand on display.

The guards managed to somewhat calm the crowd down. Now they're still screaming, but less than before, and they've stopped singing. I spot a few fans with Big Time Rush and Martina Stoessel stuff in their arms. In fact, everyone I see has both of our stuff with them. It's like a double signing.

They open the doors. As people run through the barriers; like you have in an airport while waiting to do stuff, I see we have even little kids. As young as 5. I pray for their souls. How are they going to survive this madness?

The first girl has a T-shirt on with me on it. She also has Big Time Rush necklaces and bracelets. I can't hear what she's saying, because she's pretty far away. While I'm waiting, I look at how we're sitting. Kendall's next to me, with James on his other side. Next to James is Carlos, and then it's Dustin, and lastly it's Logan at the other end. I can see the girls writing stuff down. No doubt their Twitter names, because James is such a flirt.

The first girl arrives to me. "OMG, Hi Martina! You are my idol!" she says, handing me a picture of my concert in New York. I ask, "What's your name?" and she replies with "Cameron." I sign the T-shirt. My signature is my nickname, a smiley face and a heart, all in fancy writing.

She rushes off, probably to tell all of her friends, or to just freak out. A few girls pass by, and I saw what I said to each girl, with my best smile. I do something different with each one, though. Mostly just ask them questions, like; 'Do you have a boyfriend?'. 'What's your Twitter name?'. I also compliment them. I like to connect with my fans. I look over at Kendall for a second. He looks like he's freaking out. "What's wrong?" I whisper to him. Hopefully he hears it over all this screaming.

"The crowd's kinda freaking me out," he says. I remember he doesn't like big crowds and small spaces. I take his hand under the table. He squeezes it, out of stress.

When a girl walks to us, she freaks out. "Oh. My. God. Are you two dating?" she asks, noticing our entwined hands. I chuckle. "No, Kendall just doesn't like big crowds." I say. She nods.

"Oh," she says, a little disappointed, "That's too bad. You guys would make a great couple!" she says. I chuckle again. James frowns at the girl.

He's been acting weird lately. I wonder why?

* * *

We're about halfway through the big crowd. I look at my watch. 10:45. Wow. That actually was a lot quicker than I expected.

One of the really young girls walks to me and acts shy. Her mom is with her, or her aunt, maybe. She shyly hands me her T-shirt and album case. I smile at her. "What's your name?" I ask. She manages to get out, "Martina." I give her my best smile.

I write 'To Mini Martina, I love you!, From Big Martina' on both her things and then hand them back to her. She grins at me. Her mom and me stare at each other. "I... paid for your daughter's funeral, right?" I whisper to her. She nods, and a tear escapes, rolling down her cheek.

"I was so grateful, I named my new daughter after you." she says, her voice breaking. I hug her, and whisper 'thank you, stay strong' in her ear. She walks off with her daughter. I can't believe it. She named her child after me? I must really have touched her.

The rest of the signing flies by. It's 12:30 by the time we're finished. We all suggest going out for lunch.

I realise I was still holding Kendall's hand when we walk out. I let go. He looks down. Is he blushing? No, he can't be. Most likely the heat from the crowd go to him. He's still shaking a little bit.

I take hold of his hand again. He squeezes it gratefully. We walk to the cars and split. Carlos, Kendall and me in one car, Dustin, James and Logan in the other. We head to this little café. There's not many people around there, so it's perfect to avoid the press.


	7. Lunch With The Boys

**Amber's P.O.V**

We enter the café and the waitress takes us to a big booth near the back, just in case anyone comes in and recognises us. I look at the menu. It all looks really good; I can't decide! I ask the waitress what she recommends. She says everything, which doesn't help at all. I look at Kendall for guidance, since he is like the food King.

"You have powers with food. Just order me what you're having," I say to him, "Choose wisely." Kendall chuckles and goes back to scanning the menu. As soon as everyone's ready to order, Carlos calls over the waitress.

"Me and Martina will have a cheeseburger with fries and ketchup." Kendall says. I nod at him in approval. I liked the look of that meal, and since Kendall, food God, chose it, it must be good. "I'll have the chicken skewers." James says, almost throwing his menu down. What's up with him? The waitress writes it down. "I'd like a mixed grill, love." Logan says. I raise my eyebrows. He doesn't seem like he'd have that. Well, looks are always deceiving. Especially mine. "Me and Dustin both want a mixed grill too, please." Carlos says, grinning.

The waitress goes off with our orders. "Let's play Eye Spy while we wait." Carlos suggests. Everyone agrees. Since Carlos suggested it, he goes first. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with b." he says. We're all stumped. Kendall blurts out 'boys' which is a good answer, but it's wrong. Carlos looks at me, then makes a noise. I connect the two together. "Butt?" I suggest. Carlos nods, laughing. Logan shakes his head at Carlos, because of his immaturity. Since I won, I go next.

I look around the room. My eyes settle on someone. I take a feature, then move my eyes around the room again. I lock my eyes on an object, a chair, hoping to faze them. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with Q." I say, smirking.

They look around the room. There are a few incorrect guesses, like 'questions', 'quack' and 'quintuplets'. I laugh at the last one. Where would you find quintuplets? Probably at home, screaming and driving their parents crazy.

James says, "Give us a clue!" well, more like he whines. I smile. "It's most likely everywhere you go, yet is only recognised according to your status." I say. That gave a little away, but still confused them. Kendall suddenly starts thinking, and guesses, 'Quiff?'. I cheer. He laughs. The rest of them also laugh. Kendall's laughing so hard, he's put his head on my lap. I don't think he has the strength to sit up anymore.

I push him off me, because FOOD IS HERE PEOPLE! We dig in. As we make small conversation, I notice James isn't joining in much. Just when he has to.

He's also glaring at Kendall. It's so intense. What's up with him?

We finish, stuffed, and head back to our bus.

~Back on the bus~

I go to my bedroom to get changed. When I come out, my hair is loose and I'm wearing these, some of my favourite pyjamas. As I enter the living room, Carlos whistles. I roll my eyes. "Shut up." I say, slapping him. He acts hurt and pretends to cry dramatically. "Oh Carlitos! I'm sorry!" I say, pouting and pulling him into a hug.

"I suppose I forgive you." he says. I laugh at him and walk into the kitchen. Kendall greets me and I grab some strawberries and melted chocolate. Kendall follows me back to the living room, enticed by food. I chuckle at him as I dip the strawberry in chocolate and feed it to him.

We take turns feeding each other. I like how he acts like I'm a baby, pretending the strawberry is an airplane. He makes airplane noises and everything.

I'm really starting to see the good side of the boys. They're actually really sweet and funny and childish. Especially Carlos. He's like a 5 year old, but it's adorable.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

As I feed Martina strawberries dipped in chocolate, it gives me the perfect chance to look at her a bit more. I imagine Amber next to her. Same height, same face structure. Same eyes, same button nose. Same lips. She's exactly the same. Even her voice, slightly. I've only heard Amber's voice a couple times, but it still sorta matches Martina's.

Now I know she's the same person. I'll have to confront her soon, but I don't want to. It's obvious this is the real her. And that's kind of bad.

Because I think I am falling in love with her.


	8. Confrontation

**Amber's P.O.V**

We all sit down in the living room and chat to each other. I now know that Carlos often wears snapbacks, and eats a corndog before going to bed. That's pretty weird. Dustin loves music and his guitar, which is why he doesn't let anybody touch it. James loves his hair. And Logan likes horror films, while Kendall isn't so keen. And Kendall obviously loves food.

Bedtime soon rolls around, so we say our goodbyes and head to bed. As I climb into the covers, the exhaustion hits me. How busy this day was. How much my hands ache from all the writing. My sore throat from all the talking. I get up out of the covers again, and grab a Strepsil, which helps to get rid of my sore throat because of the antiseptic in it.

As I'm sucking on my Strepsil, I hear a soft knocking at my door. I look through the spy-hole and open it. "Kendall?" I whisper. He storms into my room. He's clenching and unclenching his fists, like he's nervous. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He sighs, and looks at me.

"Amber McKenzie." Is all he says. I freeze. I pretend to look confused.

"What?" I ask him, trying to sound confused. He repeats it again, then adds, "I know it's you!". I try to deny it, but he sees right through it. I have no choice but to admit it.

"Please don't tell anyone, Kendall!" I say, genuine. He sits down on the end of my bed. "I just can't." he says. I rush to him and rest my hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"Can't what?" I say, shaking him. He looks up at me and suddenly gets angry. He loosens the grip on his shoulders and storms back and forth across the room. I get a bit scared. "I can't believe that I'm in love with the girl I bullied!" he shouts at me. No-one else can hear us, because the walls are sound proof. I stand there, frozen.

"You're what?" I manage to choke out. Kendall looks at me, and his eyes turn soft.

"Martina, or Amber, or whatever, I'm in love with you. This you; the real you. I just need you to tell me who you are. Are you Martina or Amber?" he asks, taking my hands in his. I look up at him. "Martina. I'm Martina." I say, sighing. He looks at me, confused.

"Most people think I'm Amber McKenzie. I'm not. My real name is Martina Stoessel, daughter of Alejandro Stoessel and Mariana Muzlera. I created a non-famous version of myself because I didn't want to be recognised. I wanted the famous me to be the real me. Or I'd just be living a lie." I explain to him. He seems to understand.

"Okay, then. I prefer you as Martina anyway." he simply says. I chuckle a bit. He asks me, "Martina, I'm in love with you. Will you go on a date with me this Saturday?" he says hopeful. I nod, smiling at him. He grins, and pulls me into a hug, spinning me around.

I kiss him on the cheek and he leaves. I'm so happy right now. Even though he bullied me, I always noticed how he was never the one to hit me. He never called me names. Well, not really bad names. Just the stuff you kind of have to do with peer pressure.

I get back into bed and go to sleep, excited for my date with Kendall in 2 days.


End file.
